


A Woman's Will

by IceBlueRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Would You Still Have Fallen Marathon on LJ (table 2: Darkness). Prompt: 02. Can't stop to feel myself losing control

Buffy let out a shaky breath as she shut the door behind her. She didn’t say anything as Dean looked up, surprise showing on his face.

She doubted that he’d expected to see her at all after that last talk. After all, it wasn’t every day that a man told you that you were more important than any other woman he’d been with before. And it wasn’t every day that you were too terrified to really say anything in response.

“Buffy,” was all he said.

“We nearly died today.” She pushed away from the door and walked towards him. “All of us.”

“I know.” Dean put the journal he’d been writing in on the side table and turned towards her. “We’re fine though, Buffy. Hell, I think Dawn conned Sam into going shopping with her and carrying her bags.” His lips twitched at the thought. He grew serious when Buffy didn’t even crack a smile. “Buffy?”

She walked forward until she was able to straddle him. She didn’t want to feel like she was going to break at any moment, didn’t want to feel like she was about to die. 

Dean ran his hands lightly up her sides and Buffy shook her head, reaching down and gripping the bottom of his shirt before she yanked it up and over his head.

He opened his mouth to say something and Buffy pressed her mouth against his, stopping him from saying anything. His hands flexed around her shoulders before he slid them around to her front, unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it back until it fell to the floor. Her bra was next and when he attempted to slow things down, Buffy shoved him back and pulled open his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down all at once. She paused only long enough to make sure they were off and to take her own jeans and underwear off. Once she’d done that, she straddled him once again.

“Buffy—“

She cut him off by leaning down and biting his lower lip. He groaned as she quickly lowered herself over him, licking her lips as she began to ride him. Her nails dug into his skin and he swore as he lifted his hips, pushing into her deeper. Her head fell back as he grabbed her hips and flipped them over, taking her hands and shoving them above her head.

Pulling back until he was almost completely out of her, he slammed back in, causing her to cry out. She clenched tighter around him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched her back and let her eyes fell closed as he bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Her breath came faster as he continued to thrust into her. Dean moaned as her legs tightened around him. They slammed against each other as she lifted her hips to meet his every thrust. She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists as his other hand slipped between them, fingering her clit.

His thrusts began to lose their rhythm when she shouted, her back arching, as she came. He groaned once more as he thrust a few more times before coming as well.

Dean let his head fall forward so that it rested against hers, his breath slowing down as he slowly pulled out of Buffy and rolled to the side. Neither one of them said anything as they stared up at the ceiling. He turned to look at her and just as he looked like he was going to speak, Buffy sat up.

“I should probably get going.” Her voice was quiet and she avoided his eyes as he stared at her, eyes narrowing.

“I guess you should,” he said. “Now that you got what you came for.”

There was an awkward silence as Buffy reached for her underwear, pulling them on before reaching for her bra. She hooked it and reached for her jeans, yanking them back on.

“Dean—“

“Eventually, we’re going to have to talk about it.”

She paused and then reached for her shirt, shrugging it on. “I know,” was all she said before she buttoned her shirt and left the room, still avoiding his gaze.

Dean stared after her and thought about how different it was to sleep with somebody when he actually had feelings for them. Letting out a breath, he ran a hand through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He knew that Buffy was afraid of her feelings for him, afraid of his feelings for her. Hell, he was terrified. He’d never felt like this before, never felt like they cared about him as well.

Even knowing that, he wondered if any of the women he’d slept with before had felt like this because he’d never felt so damn used.


End file.
